


I Want A Puppy

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Charlotte, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied GP referenced Charlotte, Light Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sasha, they also have a house wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: “An actual puppy is just practice for a real pup!”Charlotte and Sasha are bonded where Sasha is the omega and Charlotte is the alpha and they live together. One evening after a long day at work, Charlotte comes home to a surprise. More than one really.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	I Want A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related. There's implied GP ahead, if it's not your thing, don't continue further than this.

* * *

Charlotte was exhausted. It was a long day at the office and all she wanted to do was come home and snuggle up with her mate and watch TV for the rest of the night. 

The moment Charlotte walked through the front door of their big story home, she knew Sasha wasn’t going to take it easy on her tonight. It was a sense that Charlotte had because she was so in tune with her wife slash mate. 

The house was warm, a nice contrast to the cold Boston weather coming in which was only going to get worse and Charlotte smelled dinner going. Something spicy, her favorite sort food—and that’s how she knew that Sasha was up to something. Sasha hardly cooked anything spicy unless it was a special occasion or she was after something that only Charlotte could and more than likely  _ would  _ give her. Charlotte could never say no to her mate.

“Babe! I’m home!” Charlotte called out unnecessarily as she kicked off her high heels and hung up her coat. Sasha knew she was home before she walked through the front door, but even so there was no immediate response.  _ Hmm _ . 

Charlotte’s feet padded softly against the hardwood floor as she made her way through their home, going to the kitchen first but Sasha wasn’t there, though the burners on the stove were set on low and dinner looked like it would be ready soon. Seemed that Sasha was in a Cajun cooking mood…

Charlotte knew by that, Sasha was up to something  _ huge.  _ But the alpha wasn’t worried about that, she’d give Sasha the world if she wanted it, but what the alpha was really worried about..was that third scent that was mixed in with her mates. 

It was lingering and it was fresh. And Charlotte didn’t know who it belonged to. But it wasn’t another alpha scent.

The only alpha allowed into their home without her being present was Sasha’s mother, Stephanie. Charlotte wasn’t insecure, just highly territorial...this was her nest, not anyone else’s. And okay, maybe she was a bit possessive as well.

“Sasha!”

“I’m here, Charlie!l” Sasha giggled and Charlotte quickened her pace a little, dying to see what the hell was ...going... on? The tall alpha stopped short when she saw her mate on the floor in front of the fireplace, laying on her front side. 

And Charlotte didn’t know what she wanted to stare at more...the powder blue lace lingerie that was poking out from beneath Sasha’s short silk robe...or the puppy she was playing with right in front of her. 

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, unsure how she was feeling about this. “Sasha?”

Sasha tensed slightly, feeling the shift in her alpha, and she rolled over and got to her feet, and as she did so her robe unintentionally fell open revealing everything to her wife and the fact that she wasn’t even wearing a bra. 

Charlotte took a deep breath, feeling herself stir in her pants. It’s been a few days since she’s had sex with her mate.  _ Really  _ made love to her. Between Charlotte’s rough day, Sasha’s state of dress and this damn puppy she brought home...

Charlotte was ready to screw her mate into the mattress and start over the next day.

But nonetheless, despite her growing desires...the alpha remained taut and stone faced as she watched Sasha pick up the little furball. And walked over to her. 

“Her name is Snow, and she’s a house wolf!”

Charlotte blinked at her mate, eyes widening at the animal in her wife’s arms, “A what!?!”

“Not an actual wolf, she’s a German Shepard… a house wolf!” Sasha held up the little white furball with the pretty blue eyes, but Charlotte refused to give in, and Sasha knew this game well. Her alpha was stubborn. “Here…”

Charlotte looked at the pup, small and helpless and innocent. It was cute, she’d give it that...but it was another mouth to feed, not that they were hurting financially, but Charlotte wished her omega talked to her about this first. Charlotte would’ve tried to talk her out of it. 

_ Maybe that’s why she didn’t tell me... _

“What made you bring home a pup?”

Sasha sighed, and set the puppy on the floor between them at their feet, “I...I can take her back tomorrow, I’m sorry,” she sensed her alphas displeasure and Sasha wanted to fix it. 

Charlotte reached out and grabbed Sasha’s hand, preventing her omega from walking away from her, “Baby, you obviously did this for a reason...please tell me why?”

“You’re upset.”

“I’m tired,” Charlotte countered, “This was just...unexpected. Are you lonely? I can cut back my hours, we’re far ahead of our budget goal so I can take off and-”

“No, I hang out with Bayley and Alexa sometimes so I’m not lonely…”

Charlotte decided she was going to cut back her hours anyway, despite what her wife said, “So…? Why the puppy? You’ve never expressed an interest before?”

Sasha bit her bottom lip nervously but ultimately decided to rip it off like a bandaid, “Well, an actual puppy is gonna be good practice for a real pup. Right?”

Charlotte’s eyebrows shot up, “An actual puppy is gonna be…” she trailed off with a small gasp, the corners of her lips quirking as she stepped further into her mates space, careful of the puppy around their feet, “Sasha! Are...Sasha are you pregnant?! Babe—”

Sasha giggled loudly, accepting Charlotte’s kisses and she was relieved that Charlotte finally understood, but Sasha was also shaking her head, “No, no...I’m not pregnant, but...I wanna be? Soon...like by the end of this year soon. Let’s see how we do with Snow then maybe we can go visit my doctor and I can get off these damn omega birth control pills.”

Charlotte didn’t say anything, but her grin didn’t waiver. The alpha reached out and untied Sasha’s robe and pushed it open, and Sasha shivered at the hungry gaze in her mates blue eyes. Charlotte reached out, trailing her index and middle fingers down Sasha’s toned stomach until she reached her panty line. Imagining a baby bump. 

Sasha smiled softly, she loved seeing her normally hardass and stubborn alpha melt right before her eyes, no one got to see it but Sasha and she loved it so much. 

The omega reluctantly stepped back, “I have to finish dinner. So get comfortable, I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

Charlotte nodded, still remaining quiet but the alpha was calmer and more relaxed. Her eyes followed Sasha until Sasha was out of the room before allowing her gaze to drop down to the pup that was now licking at her toes. Charlotte reached down and scooped up the pup with careful strength and held her up until their blue eyes met. 

The pup tilted her head to the side and Charlotte reluctantly had to admit that Snow was cute. Kinda. Charlotte decided to take Snow upstairs with her while she showered and put on some relaxing clothes.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair, nothing awkward or uncomfortable but it was tense. Charlotte was just sitting in a tank top and her boxer briefs, and she was staring intently at her wife unable to really focus on her own dinner. And to her credit, Sasha remained ‘oblivious’ to it. Sasha continued to eat and talk to Snow.

It made Charlotte smile a little bit as she refilled her wine glass, “You will look so gorgeous carrying our pups.”

Sasha finally looked at her alpha and shivered, Charlotte’s eyes were normally sky blue and clear...but right now? They were dark and focused solely on her. She knew that look well. 

“You think so?”

Charlotte glanced down at Sasha’s plate, “You should finish eating baby, you’re gonna need all the energy tonight.”

* * *

_ Two months later… _

Sasha was just in her robe, sitting in the bathroom on the floor with six pregnancy tests and Snow was right there keeping her company and somehow the puppy knew that her mommy wasn’t really in the mood to play. So she just laid there and snuggled into Sasha’s thigh, and if Snow was a cat she’d be purring.

They both heard the front door opening and closing downstairs and Snow perked up, but Sasha cried even harder. Those deadly silent tears putting an ache in her chest. 

_ “Sasha? Baby I’m home!” _

Snow barked but she didn’t move but she was on her feet, distressed because Sasha was distressed but instincts were telling Snow not to leave Sasha. So she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, barking (more like yapping in Charlotte’s ears) until the alpha reached the bedroom but she didn’t spot her mate anywhere but she could smell her. And Sasha’s distress and she could hear Sasha sobbing over Snow’s barking and Charlotte’s entire demeanor changed. 

Charlotte dropped her briefcase, her long strides taking her across the room to the bathroom and she stepped over the little house wolf. Charlotte examined the bathroom suite for any signs of danger or cause of her mates emotional turmoil so she could destroy it. 

But the moment she saw the pregnancy test boxes in the trash, and the pregnancy sticks next to Sasha—added to that, Sasha’s heartbroken crying. 

Charlotte knew. 

“Oh baby…” Charlotte didn’t even look at the results of the test as she reached down and scooped her wife up off of the floor and brought her out to the bedroom, and Snow followed close behind, as if she were protecting them both. 

Charlotte laid Sasha down on their bed and quickly kicked off her boots as she followed suit, though she was stopped halfway through when Snow started whining and Charlotte looked back to see the puppy trying to climb up on their high bed with them.

Charlotte was tempted to say no but she found herself scooping Snow up too and bringing her up to. And the two snuggled her wife, Charlotte on one side and Snow fitting in the crook of Sasha’s arm on the other side. 

Charlotte waited until Sasha got it all out of her system, comforting her quietly and letting Sasha know that she was there. That she was right there.  _ Always.  _

“Why can’t I get pregnant?” Sasha whispered, tears still falling despite her eyes being closed, “Am I defective?”

“No,” Charlotte growled as she wrapped one of her long legs over Sasha, and scooted closer until she was practically on top of her mate, drowning Sasha in her pheromones and comfort, “No, you are  _ not  _ defective and I don’t ever wanna hear you say that about yourself again Sasha.”

“But I can’t give you a baby! It’s been two months, Charlie! Something should’ve happened by now!”

“Exactly. It’s only been two months baby, you just got off the omega birth control pills two months ago after being on them for two years.” Charlotte wiped away her wife’s tears, and kissing her cute nose, and it was even cuter when it was red as a button, “I want a baby as badly as you do, but we can’t rush this okay? It’ll happen when it’s supposed to happen. You have another heat coming up soon and my rut is coming. We will try again then, baby. Okay?”

Sasha hiccuped a little as she sniffled and tried to get her emotions under control, “But what if I don’t—what if I can’t ever give you a family?”

“Sasha? Look at me. Open your eyes, sweetheart and look at me.” When Sasha finally did, Charlotte was smiling, her own tears falling making her blue eyes even more beautiful, “You and this damn dog of yours  _ are  _ my family. If we can’t get pregnant, guess what? You’ll still be my wife, Snow will still get on my nerves and I will  _ always  _ love you. We can always adopt too.”

Sasha wrapped her arms around her wife and hugged her close and Charlotte returned it, holding Sasha close, buying her face in her mates neck, “I love you Sasha.”

“I love you,” Sasha sobbed into Charlotte’s hair, and Charlotte kept them in that position until Sasha cried herself to sleep and even then she laid there until she was sure that Sasha was in a deep enough sleep to gently move her back onto the bed and covered her with the sheets.

She pushed a few strands of vibrant hair from her wife’s face and gently pressed her lips against Sasha’s. Charlotte pointed at Snow sternly, “Stay.”

Snow wagged her tail, holding herself up with her two front paws on Sasha’s thigh, and Charlotte rolled her eyes as she left the bedroom, but kept the door open. 

She went downstairs to prepare dinner—well, more like order Sasha’s favorite take out and turned on the TV to order some movies that Sasha’s been wanting to watch for a while. 

She dimmed the lights and lit some candles and made sure she had some throw blankets and Charlotte pulled out her phone. She took a deep breath and sent an email out that she wouldn’t be coming back to the office until further notice, and that she’d be working from home or whenever she is. And turned off her phone just as the doorbell chimed and she could hear Snow upstairs barking, no doubt waking Sasha in the process. 

Charlotte groaned at the puppy as she answered the door and gave the teenager a crisp fifty dollar bill and told her to keep the change.

* * *

Sasha was in her sleep shorts and a tank top, freshly showered and though her eyes were still a little red and puffy, she looked rested and a little better. By the time she went downstairs, it was warm and it smelled like her favorite candles and favorite food wafting through the first story of their home. 

She found Charlotte in the living room, wearing sweatpants and her old university shirt, “Charlie?”

Charlotte looked up from organizing the food on their coffee table, and smiled softly, “Welcome back to the land of the living, how are you feeling?”

“Better now that I have you here with me,” Sasha nodded, moving around the sofa to step into Charlotte’s arms as she looked around the living room set up, her heart swelling. “What’s all this?”

Charlotte sat them down on the sofa, pulling Sasha down into her lap, “Well, this is movie night for us.”

“I...but...don’t you have work in the morning?”

“Nope, I put notice in that I’ll be working from home until further notice.”

Sasha jerked slightly in surprise, turning to look down at her Alpha, “Seriously?..Did you?”

“Mmhm,” Charlotte hummed, nodding her hands tightening on Sasha’s waist, “You’re more important to me, and I should’ve done it a long time ago. I’m sorry that I didn’t.”

“You’re doing it now, that’s...thank you, Charlotte.”

Charlotte tilted her head back and accepted Sasha’s kiss, “Anything for you,” She breathed when they parted, she felt herself getting worked up but quickly regained control, “Come on, let’s eat and watch these weird horror movies you love so much.”

Snow came scampering down the stairs clumsily in her excitement and she came to a shortstop in front of the sofa and got comfortable. 

And this may not be the image Sasha always had when she was a little girl about finding her mate and getting married to start a family but she’d be forever grateful for all of it. 

Especially the Chinese dumplings that she kept stealing from Charlotte’s plate.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and wrote this. 
> 
> -Sith


End file.
